


Mystery Man

by magicaldrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masquerade Ball, i wrote this in like ten minutes at two am help, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaldrarry/pseuds/magicaldrarry





	Mystery Man

Harry Potter was sitting at a table, bored, at the Halloween Masquerade Ball. He didn't like the song playing at the time, and he was waiting for a better one to come on. 

He had come back to Hogwarts for an eighth year after defeating Voldemort, and after breaking up with Ginny, had come out as gay. Surprisingly, she had been the one to help him find out about his sexuality, because while he was having his problems, she was having her own. It turned out that Ginny was bisexual, and in love with Luna. They were now dating, but Harry didn't have a boyfriend. 

As one of his favorite songs came on, he got up and went over to where Ginny and Luna were dancing. They welcomed him in (the break up had actually been a happy thing, and the three had no hard feelings whatsoever) and the three started dancing. After the song was over, the three went over by a wall and started talking and laughing. 

Suddenly, someone in a black mask ran up to Harry. Whispering in his ear, they said, "I've always liked you, Harry." It was a masculine voice that Harry recognized, but he couldn't place it. He also had a distinct smell, and Harry couldn't quite remember who was the owner of it. The man pulled back and gave Harry a swift kiss on the lips before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Touching his lips, a spark was still present. Slowly turning on his heel to face Ginny and Luna. Ginny's mouth had dropped open, but Luna was just standing there smiling. 

"Luuunnnaaaa..." Harry asked, dragging her name out. "Did you know who that was?"

"I have my suspicions, Harry, but it might just be the nargles," she said lightly. Ginny smiled at her fondly and kissed her cheek. 

"Who was it?" he asked, rather desperately. 

"I can't tell you that, Harry. I promised him I wouldn't tell you," Luna told him with a sad smile. Harry knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her, it was a lost cause. 

"Come on, Harry. Let's go get some food," Ginny said, tugging Luna's arm towards the refreshments table. Harry knew she was just trying to distract him from his current predicament, but it wasn't going to slip away from his mind that easily. Alas, he accepted Luna's hand and walked with the girls to acquire a cup of punch. 

Based off of Hogwart's previous parties for the eighth years, the punch most likely had something alcoholic mixed into it, probably firewhiskey. Harry promised himself only one drink, but then he wanted to go to his dormitory. 

Once he had gotten his drink, Harry started to walk back to the bench he was previously sitting at. Before he made it halfway there, though, he caught a glimpse of a shimmering black mask. 

_"Wait, is that...?"_ No, it couldn't be. Had he found his secret man? Harry tried to shake it from his mind, but couldn't. He wasn't able to resist the urge to go over to the tall person. 

When he got closer, a barely noticeable scent caught his nose. It was him. Harry crept up behind him until he was close enough to tap the tall man on the shoulder. When he turned around, their gazes met, and Harry found himself staring into striking, silvery grey eyes. The feeling of something like deja vu washed over him, and he quickly shook it off. 

"You found me," the man said, a smile tugging at his pink lips.

"Yes," Harry said, a little unsure what to say at this point.

"Have you uncovered who I am yet?" he said.

Harry blushed and looked down. "Erm, not quite," he said. "I'm still figuring that part out."

The man smiled and held his hand out to Harry, the music changing to a slow song. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'm not very coordinated," Harry started, looking away.

"I know," he answered simply. "I'm willing to risk my feet."

"How do you know?" Harry said, confused.

"The Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament," the masked man told him. "You kept stepping on Patil's feet." 

"Oh, that..." Harry said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"That," the man agreed. "Oh, just so you know, Harry, you looked very sharp that night. You clean up well." he winked at the raven haired man.

He took Harry's hand in his, and Harry smiled lightly at the contrast of the two hands. One was pale, long, and skinny, and the other was tan and had a muscular look to it, if hands could look muscular.

The man led Harry out onto the ballroom floor, hooking his arm around the shorter man's waist. Harry placed his hand on the stranger's shoulder, and let him take the lead since Harry seemed to be doing even worse than at the Yule Ball.

The masked man gracefully pulled Harry into the dance, settling into a pattern to make it easier for Harry to follow. They danced and danced, the music flowing through the two men in the middle of the dancefloor. 

The slow song slowly came to an end, and the stranger led Harry out to a balcony. Now that they were out of the way of the multicolored lights streaming down onto the crowd, Harry could see that the man had blonde hair so light it was practically white. He could recognize that hair anywhere. Draco.

After a few moments of silence, Harry tentatively approached the topic that was bound to come up sooner of later. "I know," he said simply.

Draco looked up, surprised. He had understood what Harry meant. "You do?" 

Harry smiled. "Your hair is hard to miss."

"You're not mad?" Draco asked, looking down.

Harry chuckled and reached up to cup Draco's cheek in his palm. "How could I be mad? I'm at a ball with a gorgeous, kind, beautiful man who I've been staring at for the past year."

"Beautiful? Hardly. Look at yourself, Harry. Besides, I'm not good for you. You will always be the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and I'll be the boy who became a Death Eater when he was still in school. That's all I ever will be, Harry," Draco said, a little sadly.

"Is that what you really think?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco kept his eyes glued to his feet, not making eye contact with the emerald eyed man standing in front of him.

"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered. "You are so much more than that. When I look at you, I see a man who is unbelievably strong even though bad things have happened to him. Who, even through years of being tortured to the point of near death, only wanted the best for the wizarding world. Who couldn't kill an old man, because that's not who you are- even if it meant having the cruciatus curse sent your way multiple times. Someone who just wanted the best for his mother. A man who was forced into fighting for something he didn't believe in. Someone who had to hide his real personality just so his father wouldn't disown him.

"I see you, Draco. I see who you really are; who you want to be. I don't care about a tattoo, a scar, nothing. I care about what's in here." Harry put his hand over Draco's heart. "I care about you," he said softly. 

"How? How can you care about me? I've been terrible to you for the past, what, eight years? I can't be a charity case, Harry," Draco said miserably. 

Harry's eyes darkened. "Want to see how much of a charity case you are to me, Draco? Because you're not one. You're the man who I've wanted to get to know, on a deeper than just friendly level." He put a finger under Draco's chin and lifted it until green met grey. 

"You really do care," Draco murmured, realization drifting across his face when he finally believed that Harry had meant everything he had just said; he wasn't just a charity case. 

And at last, Harry showed Draco exactly how much he cared. Lifting himself up, he pressed his lips against the blonde haired boy who was perfectly flawed in Harry's eyes. The kiss wasn't full of lust and burning passion; more along the lines of discovery and a blossom of trust. 

As they pulled away, Harry looked into Draco's silvery grey eyes and simply whispered, "More than you would ever know."


End file.
